


the idiot cat

by mcgidlesandwich



Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [14]
Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Cats, F/F, Fluff, Stuff, this is purely crack after 12 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:22:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29629044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgidlesandwich/pseuds/mcgidlesandwich
Summary: Seo Soojin was a very irritable woman, by no means was she the neighbor that chased you off her lawn with a water hose, no she was the passive-aggressive neighbor that got angry with almost everything but never says anything about it.Yeh Shuhua was in love with her neighbor but her high-functioning anxiety stopped her from step up to the plate and confessing. She also had a cat..orsoojin hates cats until she doesn’t
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Song Yuqi, Seo Soojin/Yeh Shuhua
Series: daily dose of (g)i-dle [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2118336
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	the idiot cat

**Author's Note:**

> i’m baaaack... and with a lot prepared

Meow.

Meow.

Meow.

God when was that thing going to go away.

Soojin groaned in her very comfortable and warm bed. 

At precisely 6:30 every morning she was woken up by an alarmed that never seemed to quiet. Unless she let the alarm in, that is. But really, who wanted to get up at 6:30 on a weekend.

Meow.

“God! Leave me alone!” The infuriated woman screamed, pulling the sheets over her head in exasperation. She couldn’t handle the noise anymore, all she wanted was to sleep in after a long week.

And the gods decided to be merciful when the pest went away. It’s probably taking a shit outside of her door right now.

She should really call animal control.

Soojin couldn’t bring herself to do it, a bear could be on her front doorstep and she still wouldn’t say anything. And the cat seemed to know that because the crying came back once again but somehow closer than before. It sounded like it was right outside her bedroom door?..

“What the fuck.” Soojin jumped off her bed and nearly ripped her door off the hinges, spying a calico cat rubbing it’s annoying self all over her walls, keen eyes flitting up to the disgruntled human.

How it got in, the woman would never know. 

She nearly screamed before she remembered her condo walls were thin and her neighbors weren’t the most happy-go-lucky bunch.

“What are you doing in here, pest.” Of all the times the animal disturbed her sleep, it never was able to open her door with the lack of thumbs and invade her space.

“...Mew.” It was adorable, she was angry, not blind. It seemed to be well-groomed and well-fed, maybe even overfed, which ruled out it being a stray.

There was also a collar and that annoying dangling chain that rang out in a high tone whenever it clashed with the metal holding it.

“You better have a name.”

Surprisingly, the cat didn’t scratch or bite her when she picked it up, even going as far as to snuggle further into her hold like it was about to sleep.

And Soojin hoped to God it wasn’t about to sleep.

‘ 바보 ’

What a name...

“Okay.. _idiot_ , let’s get you out of my house. Never come back here, I am never feeding you.” Soojin carried the ball of fluff to her door, pulling the ridiculously heavy barrier open with a grunt and setting the annoying cotton ball down.

“Go home.” 

Then she closed the door.

Who even names their cat, idiot?

_

It was early in the afternoon when she woke up for the second time, but thankfully on her own accord. 

It was a wonder she was able to sleep peacefully at all. Usually the animal came by every few hours to scratch and linger about her door. The neighbors didn’t even care!

They mentioned it to her once through a note and that was it, they weren’t even asking if it was hers, they just said to control the damn thing.

But alas, all good things must come to an end, her phone blaring out in a very specific ring tone. She should really turn off her phone and probably her hearing whenever she tries to sleep.

‘ 라면니 ’

‘ _Ramen Unnie_ ’

“Miyeon-Unnie, can we not do this right now?” 

The older was probably calling to come over and spend time, it’s not like the woman didn’t already barge into Soojin’s house everyday, but it’s becoming more frequent nowadays since she was going through a ‘ _phase_ ’ with her girlfriend.

“Please! I have food. I just want some Soojin love right now.” There was a hint of aegyo in her voice, making Soojin cringe in her spot before she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

“Yeah.. yeah whatever, come over.” Sure she was using informal language, but could you blame her? She had just woken up and her best friend was already at her door.

Sounded like a certain calico cat..

_

Opening her front door for the second time that morning, her glare was still in place, no different from the first time she removed someone from her household.

“Soojin! I haven’t seen you in so long. I’ve missed you.” 

“You saw me yesterday.” It was at work, but even then she’s seen enough of the older’s face.

“Yes, but.. time means everything and I’ve been away from you for too long, you’re frowning all the time again, you’re going to get wrinkles.” Miyeon pushed past her long-time friend, setting down bags of food and making herself comfortable on the couch.

“Unnie you really need to make up with your girlfriend, this is getting ridiculous, you’re practically living with me right now.” It was true, not a day goes by that she doesn’t see Miyeon walking around her house.

“Minnie is the one at fault, she should be apologizing to me! Who do you think I am? I’m not going to apologize because she did something wrong.” It wasn’t even serious, at this point it was beginning to become ridiculous because who fights for a week over a missing bag of ramen.

But Miyeon’s contact name wasn’t ‘ _Ramen_ _Unnie_ ’ for nothing, the girl was obsessed with the instant food.

“Right..” Soojin didn’t say anything else, opening up the cartridges of food and placing it on the table. It wasn’t long before she heard sniffles on the couch and she then knew Miyeon was PMSing and this was quite normal in her everyday life.

Despite being completely and wholly irritated at her older friend, Soojin sat on the couch with the box of food and tissues, holding Miyeon close in her arms and dabbing her eyes with the cloth.

“I just miss her so much.” 

“Then apologize!”

“No!”

Shaking her head, Soojin kissed Miyeon’s forehead and proceeded to feed the very grown woman in her arms.

Soojin couldn’t tell if Miyeon was three or twenty-three.

She had class soon, but why should she care if she had a supply of cuddles, tears and food right here?

“I’m calling Minnie-Unnie over.” At that, Miyeon jumped away from her and hurriedly swallowed her food with a hand over her mouth.

“You’re doing what?! You can’t!” She certainly could, and she already did before Miyeon came over.

“Go home.”

_

“I can’t believe you’ve done this. You’ve betrayed me! My closest friend!” Miyeon whined, but quieted down when Minnie continued feeding her noodles.

“You’re going to start paying rent soon if you keep coming over! Minnie nearly put up ‘ _lost_ _woman_ ’ signs around your guys’ apartment.” She was exaggerating but she was sure Minnie was close to doing it.

“Baby, I’m sorry I ate your last bag of ramen, but I was hungry and we didn’t go food shopping!” Soojin stood, unimpressed with her temples aching at the scene before her.

Miyeon had tears in her eyes and Minnie was nearly bursting into waterworks as well because the girl was emotional and even more so when it came to her sensitive girlfriend.

Don’t get Soojin wrong, they were probably the cutest couple on the block, they rarely ever fought and were always the sweetest with each other, but when they did it was over the stupidest shit and probably a scene from a random K-Drama.

“Get out of my house. I’m not about to have tears all over my goddamn couch. Cry somewhere else! Go film a drama! I don’t care just get out.” She grabbed the two babies in love and shoved them towards her door.

“And leave the food!” She really should’ve expected it but when they left the living room they immediately erupted into an argument that was middle-school worthy.

“I can’t believe you, Minnie! You knew I was saving it so I could come home and eat it!” 

“You don’t tell me shit! I’m not a mind-reader, Yeonnie, you can’t expect me to know when you’re going to eat something!” Then it continued... all the way down the hall.. probably to the elevator and would continue in the car.. then they would end up making out in the middle of their drive way.

As usual.

Soojin couldn’t enjoy anything anymore.


End file.
